The present invention relates to the art of remote keyless entry systems and, more particularly, to improvements for assuring correct matching of vehicle model type indicators or logos on transmitter housings with a vehicle mounted receiver.
Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems are known in the art for controlling the locking and unlocking functions of a motor vehicle door lock. Such systems include a receiver mounted in a motor vehicle and a portable hand-held transmitter located remote from the receiver. The receiver has a memory that stores one or more security codes, each of which identifies a transmitter that is authorized entry into the vehicle. Each transmitter is provided with one or more manually actuatable switches, each representative of a vehicle control function to be performed, such as the unlocking of a vehicle door. The transmitter includes circuitry that responds to the actuation of one of the switches to transmit a digital signal that includes a security code which uniquely distinguishes the transmitter from a plurality of similar transmitters and a function code representative of the control function to be performed. When the receiver receives such a digital signal, it compares the received security code with each stored security code to determine whether the received security code was transmitted by an authorized transmitter. If a match takes place, the receiver responds to the function code by causing performance of the control function requested, as by unlocking a vehicle door. A system as described above is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Lambropoulos, et al. 4,881,148, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Automotive manufacturers make many different motor vehicle model types. For example, Chrysler Corporation makes Chrysler vehicles, Jeep vehicles as well as Dodge vehicles. A division of an automobile manufacturer may also manufacture different vehicle model types. Thus, for example, the Pontiac division of General Motors Corporation manufactures Firebird vehicles and Sunbird vehicles.
The various vehicle model types noted above employ different corporate logos which are visually different from each other. During vehicle assembly, several vehicle model types may be assembled at the same facility. Frequently, these vehicles are equipped with remote keyless entry (RKE) systems. It is typical for such a manufacturer to provide the RKE transmitter with a visually distinctive logo on the transmitter housing so that this logo identifies a particular model type that is to be associated with the transmitter. Because several model types may be manufactured at the same facility, a concern exists that the assembly operation will mis-match the transmitters with the wrong vehicles. For example, an RKE transmitter housing having the Jeep logo thereon may be mis-matched for use with a Dodge vehicle. This mis-matching would take place when the RKE receiver in such a vehicle is being programmed to enter into it""s memory the security codes that identify authorized transmitters for use in gaining access into the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is mounted in a vehicle for use in a remote keyless entry (RKE) system for controlling access to the vehicle. The apparatus includes circuitry for receiving access request signals from a plurality of remote RKE transmitters wherein each received access request signal includes a security code that uniquely identifies an authorized transmitter as distinguished from other transmitters and an associated model type code that identifies a vehicle model type associated with the transmitter. A memory stores a plurality of security codes each representing an authorized transmitter and also stores a model type code that identifies a vehicle model type. Apparatus is provided for initiating programming periods. Circuitry responds during a programming period for determining whether a received model type code matches the stored model type code and, if so, the associated security code is stored in the memory for subsequent evaluation during a non-programming period of a received security code with the stored security code for allowing access into the vehicle.